I Promise, I'm (Not) Okay
by ame to ai
Summary: Disaat Kagome terpuruk karena kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan diinjak-injak oleh dua orang terdekat di dalam hidupnya, kakak-beradik Taisho yang menjadi sahabatnya, membisikan balas dendam termanis di telinganya. Totally AU. All Human. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Warnings: Maybe OOC *shrugs.

TnM's notes: My very fist fic which including some character bashing(?) Selain emosi setelah baca Nightwish:Treasure buatan Emma Griselda XD Please, don't take it seriously. Fic ini juga kebayang pas denger salah satu lagu keren MCR (yg dijadiin judul OS ini). Walau isi fic ini tidak menceritakan isi lagu itu tapi, pasti ada rembesan sedikit dari lagu itu di fic ini. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome melihat mulut Hojo terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali namun ia tak dapat mendengar suara yang melantukan kalimat penyejuk yang laki-laki itu berikan. Seharusnya ia menangis saat itu juga, tapi tidak. Yang ia tahu telapak tangannya lantas berubah dingin, kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Kagome teramat syok, ia tak dapat merespons untuk beberapa saat setelah berita bernama lain bencana itu sampai ke telinganya.

Waktu merambat, perlahan tapi pasti, fakta yang lebih dari sekadar getir meresap ke dalam alam sadarnya. Kenyataan yang berubah wujud menjadi pisau berkarat mulai menyayat setiap sudut yang ada di hatinya. Dadanya sakit, hatinya yang tak lagi berbentuk pasti sudah tenggelam oleh air mata darah saat ini. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Pikirannya kalut. Hingga Kagome sendiri pun heran mengapa ia masih bisa berdiri saat tubuhnya seakan tak bertulang dan ia tak percaya masih dapat bernapas kala menjejalkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya saja terasa sukar.

Apa yang ia rasakan saat dua orang dekat di dalam hidupnya ternyata menginjak-injak kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan? Terluka, kecewa, sakit, sedih, terhianati, dan marah.

Yang terakhir itulah yang dipupuknya saat ini, ia tak ingin lebih jauh lagi merasa sedih, setidaknya tidak saat itu. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan keduanya. Walau kenyataannya memang iya, Kagome tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Kikyou dan Hojo. Oleh karena itu, mahasiswi yang memilih Sastra Inggris sebagai program studinya itu mengangkat dagu, dan bertanya dengan segala ketenangan diri yang ia miliki, "dan sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Hojo memasang wajah bingungnya yang hampir terlihat bodoh, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Kagome? Maksudku, kau tidak apa-apa dengan ..., ini?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Kepedihan hati tertelan oleh kemurkaan, Kagome mendengus kesal, dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga di depan muka laki-laki yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja meraih gelar menjadi _mantan tunangannya_. "Aku tak percaya ini." Dengan frustrasi Kagome menyibak poninya ke belakang sebelum berkacak pinggang. "Hojo, kau itu bodoh, brengsek, dungu, tolol, idiot, atau apa, hah? Kau menduakanku dengan sepupu yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, memutuskan pertunangan kita, lalu bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja?!"

Kagome mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tak hirau dan tak mau hirau bahwa mereka sedang berada di halaman kampus dan jadi bahan tontonan para mahasiswa yang haus akan hiburan selain JAV alias Japanese Adult Video, gadis itu kembali berkata dengan lantang, "Kau tahu Hojo, aku tak peduli, terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan wanita-bermuka-dua-bernama-Kikyou-itu, aku tak peduli! Karena apa? Kau hanya pria lembek berwajah manis yang terus berlindung di bawah ketiak kedua orang tuanya. Kau bahkan tidak hebat di ranjang! Tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan orgasme seperti yang perempuan lain rasakan saat aku berhubungan denganmu!"

Beberapa pria tertawa kecil, sebagian mendengungkan rasa prihatin untuk Hojo, dan sisanya hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Sebelum berubah biru, wajah Hojo yang mematung di tempat mendadak pucat. Mengambil kesempatan untuk melampiaskan amarah yang belum juga reda, secepat kilat, Kagome mengangkat lutut, dan mengarahkannya pada pusat selangkangan pria itu. Cepat dan kuat, serangan Kagome telak mengenai sasaran. "Itu untuk seks pertamaku yang tidak menyenangkan!" Sang mantan terjengkang, sedetik kemudian Hojo bergelung di atas tanah dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit.

Tak pelak, para mahasiswa, bahkan dosen, dan petugas kebersihan terpukau dengan potongan drama kehidupan nyata yang ada. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka yang menonton kini sibuk melontarkan cemoohan yang ditujukan pada Kikyou dan dukungan untuk Kagome. Dengan itu, keberanian gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu semakin menjadi-jadi, Kikyou yang sedang berusaha membantu kekasihnya berdiri kini menjadi incaran selanjutnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kagome menjambak surai hitam lurus milik si begundal. Dengan kuat, Kagome menarik perempuan itu agar Kikyou berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Setelah wanita itu berdiri, Kagome melepaskan renggutannya. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menampar pipi kiri Kikyou hingga telapak tangannya terasa panas.

Cap tangan lengkap dengan lima jari kini mewarnai wajah tanpa cela Kikyou. _By the way,_ apa Kagome pernah mengatakan bahwa wajah cantik pelacur itu hasil dari berlapis-lapis krim dan alas bedak, teknik _contouring_ , juga berbagai macam teknik _make-up_ lainnya? Kalau belum, sekarang ia sudah menyebutkannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Kikyou! Aku kira kau tidak hanya saudaraku, tapi juga sahabatku?!" Ia jeda hanya untuk menarik napas sebelum memberondong sepupunya itu dengan cacian. "Tapi, inikah yang kau berikan? _You fucking bitch_! _May your soul burn in hell_!" Bentak Kagome galak sebelum menghadiahkan pipi kanan wanita itu dengan cap tangan yang sama sebelum merenggut kembali surai wanita itu dengan kasar dan menariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kuat hingga Kikyou yang tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya terjerembab di atas lantai seraya merintih kesakitan.

"~gome?"

Samar, suara Hojo terdengar, "Kagome ..."

"Kagome?"

Suara tegas Kikyou membetot Kagome dari imajinya yang meliar. Pada kenyataannya, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Hojo sama sekali. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menatap wajah dingin sang sepupu. Kagome tertawa miris, lega sekaligus menyayangkan bahwa hal itu hanya lamunan. "Iya?"

"Hojo bertanya padamu tadi," Kikyou berkata datar.

"Oh," hanya itu respons dari Kagome. Kala ia menatap mata Kikyou saat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terpintas. ' _Mengapa mereka memilih taman kampus sebagai tempat untuk memberitahukan bencana besar ini dan bukannya rumah atau tempat manapun yang lebih tertutup?'_ Seingatnya, Hojo adalah orang yang sangat mementingkan privasi demi nama baik keluarganya. Kagome hanya dapat menduga _, 'Mungkinkah, ruang terbuka umum seperti ini dipilih Kikyou sebagai tindak pencegahan agar aku tidak berperilaku barbar dan melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya?_

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hojo lagi dengan nada halus, seakan-akan takut melukai gadis itu lebih jauh lagi.

Kagome mengangguk beberapa kali. "Iya, tentu."

Kikyou menghela napas sesaat sebelum memposisikan diri agar lebih dekat dengan sepupunya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan Kagome, menepuk-nepuk lembut selagi bertutur, "Kagome, kau tahu, ini pun sulit untuk _kami_. Tapi ... "

Penekanan di satu kata tertentu membuat Kagome semakin muak berlama-lama berada di antara keduanya dan, sudah pasti, keinginan untuk mewujudkan lamunannya tadi itu terasa kian menggugah.

Tapi tidak.

Selain bertentangan dengan tabiatnya, ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri di depan orang banyak, terlebih lagi di depan keduanya. Gadis itu merapikan kaos polos warna biru yang ia kenakan sebelum berucap, "Aku mengerti, Kikyou, sungguh." Susah payah Kagome memaksa otot-otot wajahnya membentuk senyum tipis yang terlihat meyakinkan.

Intonasi Kikyou penuh dengan keengganan ketika bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau katakan pada bibi?"

Oh, iya, Kagome hampir lupa bahwa mereka adalah sepupu yang sudah seperti kakak-beradik sejak Kikyou tinggal bersama keluarganya sepuluh tahun lalu. Hanya butuh sedetik sebelum gadis bermata biru itu menjawab, "yang sebenarnya." Atas balasan pendek tersebut, ekspresi Kikyou sontak dirundung duka, maka, Kagome menambahkan, "aku akan mengatakan pada mama bahwa kalian berdua saling mencinta. Jangan khawatir, seperti halnya diriku, ia akan mengerti." Kagome meraih botol mineral yang ada di sisinya, lalu menatap keduanya bergantian dengan alis terangkat. "Ada hal lain lagi yang perlu kuketahui?" Hojo dan Kikyou saling pandang sedetik lamanya. "Jika tidak ..., aku harus pergi."

Kagome sudah berbalik badan dan hendak melangkah saat suara Hojo memanggil namanya. "Kagome!"

Pria itu terbata-bata, "a-aku ... "

Hojo menatap mantan pacarnya dengan tatapan sendu, tapi yang ditatap malah berfokus pada tangan Kikyou yang segera melingkar di lengan pria itu. Kagome mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menatap lurus mata pria yang ia yakin akan menyesal telah memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Si sulung Higurashi tersenyum kecut dan bertanya, "Iya _,_ Hojo?"

"Kau ... "

Demi menentramkan hati pria baik tapi bodoh itu, Kagome menjawab apa yang sejak tadi Hojo khawatirkan, " _I promise, I'm okay."_ Dan, gadis itu pun tersenyum manis sebelum memutar tumit dan meninggalkan neraka dunia itu.

.

.

.

"Kau di sini rupanya," ucap Inuyasha sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kagome dan menaruh nampan berisi makan siangnya di atas meja.

Saat itu kantin kampus lenggang, banyak meja dan kursi yang tersedia namun kedua saudara tiri berkepala putih itu memilih duduk bersamanya. Meski begitu, Kagome sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah bersyukur, karena apa yang paling ia butuhkan saat itu adalah pengalih perhatian.

" _Hi_ , Inuyasha," sapanya dengan senyum sumringah. Gadis itu menoleh untuk menyapa kakak tiri Inuyasha yang duduk di sisi kanannya, " _Hello_ , Sesshoumaru."

Setelah melahap burger yang ada di tangannya dengan satu gigitan besar, pria bersurai panjang yang hampir selalu terlihat mengenakan jaket merah itu bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan proposal skripsimu itu, _Wench?"_

Setelah melerai sedotan dari bibirnya dan meneguk jus yang disesapnya, dengan tangan kiri menopang wajah, Kagome menjawab tanpa semangat, "sudah, dua hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau terlalu sibuk dengan yoga dan pirates atau apapun itu namanya." Inuyasha mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Pilates, Inuyasha," Kagome meralat perkataan sahabat prianya itu seraya tertawa garing.

" _Yeah, whatever,"_ ucap Inuyasha dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Iya, kedua olahraga itu memang sedang aku tekuni, tapi aku masih memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mengerjakan proposal."

" _Damn_!" Inuyasha menggumamkan umpatan sebelum menyedot habis jusnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan selembar _tissue_. "Apa hanya aku yang masih bergulat dengan proposal sialan itu?"

"Jika kau mencari orang yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan pendidikannya seperti dirimu, itu bukan dia, Inuyasha," suara sang kakak serius dan terdengar monoton, tapi bagi mereka yang mengenalnya dengan baik seperti Inuyasha dan Kagome, pasti tahu bahwa itu cara Sesshoumaru menggoda adik tirinya.

Dan, perdebatan sengit_yang sudah biasa terjadi_antara Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru pun dimulai.

Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, Kagome hanya menjadi penonton. Umpatan bertebaran ketika sang adik menepis semua tuduhan yang Sesshoumaru utarakan dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Biasanya, Kagome akan mendukung perkataan Sesshoumaru demi membuat hati Inuyasha semakin panas. Ia akan menikmati setiap detik sahabatnya itu menggerutu walau pada akhirnya, ia jugalah yang 'kan menenangkan hati dan mengukir senyum di wajah Inuyasha. Tapi kali ini, Kagome hanya dapat menyeringai. Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar di toilet, percakapan dua wanita yang membuat luka lamanya kembali menganga.

.

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Iya, aku harus menemaninya agar ia tega mengakhiri hubungannya dengan si palsu itu. Jika bukan karena apa yang orang tuanya miliki sudah pasti aku tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Pria itu benar-benar menyedihkan."_

 _Suara tawa kedua wanita bergaung di toilet itu._

 _Wanita yang bersuara tegas mendesah dan berkata, "ngomong-ngomong, aku harus menurunkan sedikit lagi berat badanku. Karena, dalam waktu enam bulan lagi aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hazegawa. Setelah itu, menyelesaikan pendidikan adalah satu-satunya kekhawatiran di hidupku, walau aku yakin dapat lulus dengan nilai tinggi, tentu saja," tambah salah satu wanita dengan penuh percaya diri._

' _Hazegawa? Hazegawa Hojo?' Pikir Kagome yang kebetulan sedang berada di salah satu bilik toilet saat itu._

" _Secepat itukah kalian akan menikah? Kau sangat beruntung Kikyou, aku sangat iri padamu."_

" _Tak percuma usahaku selama ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari kuil itu. Seperti yang kau tahu, berat bagiku menghadapi Kagome yang selalu berpura-pura manis."_

 _Wanita yang menjadi lawan bicara Kikyou bergumam, "aku harap suatu saat nanti aku akan sepertimu, mendapatkan calon suami kaya raya, dan bisa menikmati hidup tanpa perlu susah payah bekerja."_

" _Aku harap begitu."_

 _Suara tawa mengikik menghilang setelah keduanya keluar dari toilet. Tinggalah Kagome sendiri, terperanjat, tertegun, terperangah, dengan mulut menganga._

.

Bila diingat-ingat lagi, semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hojo, Kikyou tak pernah jauh darinya, tak peduli di rumah maupun di kampus. Memang, itu bukanlah hal yang aneh andai saja ia dan Kikyou yang tinggal dalam satu rumah dan tumbuh bersama dapat bercakap-cakap lebih dari sepuluh menit lamanya. Tapi, Kagome tetaplah Kagome, ia menepis semua kecurigaan, tak peduli Hojo dan Kikyou yang sering pergi berdua tanpa dirinya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas.

Bila sekarang ia pikir baik-baik, semuanya terasa mencurigakan. Keduanya memang berada di satu program studi yang sama tapi, adakah seorang gadis yang murni mengerjakan tugas sejak petang hingga pagi buta berdua saja dengan seorang pria? Namun, kesadaran yang digapainya sudah terlambat, dan penyesalan tanpa mengambil hikmah yang tersembunyi adalah sia-sia, Kagome paham itu.

Akan tetapi, yang menjadi alasan batu berjejalan di dalam dadanya, saat ini bukanlah penyesalan, melainkan sebutan yang Kikyou alamatkan padanya. Si palsu? Apa hak yang saudaranya itu miliki dapat memanggilnya seperti itu, hah? Ia tidak pernah berpura-pura bersikap manis! Apa yang ia tunjukkan adalah kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula, berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada, bukankah panggilan itu lebih cocok disematkan pada Kikyou? Kagome menggeleng kecil, berusaha menghapus semua sampah itu dari otaknya dan mencoba fokus pada adu mulut kedua sahabatnya.

"Bukankah seperti itu, Inuyasha?" goda Sesshoumaru dengan intonasi dinginnya.

Inuyasha menyahut ketus, " _Shut up, Ice Prick_!"

Seringaian terpaksa Kagome segera musnah, perdebatan Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru hanya menjadi latar belakang ketika atensinya teralih ke jendela kaca kantin yang ada di sisi kirinya, di sana, Kagome melihat Hojo dan Kikyou yang saling merangkul dengan mesra melintas. Luka bernanah lamanya kini bertabur garam, pedih tak terperi. Aura suram mulai menyelimuti remaja perempuan berumur 19 tahun itu, poni lebatnya menutupi kedua safir indahnya, gadis itu kini hanya menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan garpu.

Dan tentu saja, kemurungan sang sahabat tak luput dari penglihatan kakak-beradik Taisho, mereka juga melihat pasangan itu melintas sekilas, dan keduanya pun telah mendengar selentingan kabar menyedihkan-tapi-tidak-terlalu-mengejutkan itu.

Kedekatannya dengan Kagome membuat darah Inuyasha mendidih, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal, duduknya menegak. Andai Kagome memintanya untuk memukuli pria itu hingga babak belur, tak ada keraguan, saat itu juga Inuyasha pasti sudah melompat dari tempat duduknya demi meraih kesempatan berharga itu. Telah lama ia berpikir bahwa pria pengecut seperti Homo atau Hobo atau siapapun namanya itu tak pantas mendapatkan gadis seperti Kagomenya.

"Keh! Jangan kau pedulikan si brengsek itu!" Ujar Inuyasha yang tak dapat menutupi kejengkelannya.

Ia mengerti, itu cara Inuyasha menenangkan hatinya. Mahasiswi yang masih tertunduk itu menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah sekali.

"Kagome," panggil Sesshoumaru. Dengan enggan, gadis itu menegakkan kepala untuk menatap pria itu. "Makanlah!" Titah putra sulung dari keluarga Taisho itu dengan nada yang anehnya terdengar lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kagome pun paham, itu cara Sesshoumaru_mahasiswa yang terkenal dingin, cerdas, namun apatis_menyampaikan afeksinya yang sama langkanya dengan Kakapo. Mendapati afeksi dari kedua laki-laki itu membuat Kagome merasa terharu. Selain karena rasa haru, pedih yang menyengat matanya juga disebabkan oleh kabar pernikahan Hojo dan Kikyou yang akan dilangsukan dalam enam bulan ke depan. Matanya kembali basah, permata kelabunya kembali tergenang, kepalanya kian tertunduk, badannya semakin melengkung.

Sesshoumaru memanggil lagi, "Kagome."

"Oi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Inuyasha yang membelai pendengarannya berubah menjadi suara lembut penuh kecemasan milik Hojo, ' _Apa kau tidak apa-apa?_ '

Pertanyaan itu terulang, kali ini menjadi suara lembut nan manis yang penuh kemunafikan milik Kikyou. _'Apa kau tidak apa-apa?'_

Tiba-tiba Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, amarah tertera jelas di kalimat-kalimatnya. "Kau tahu, aku akan mengatakan kepada yang lain bahwa tiga puluh hari telah berlalu setelah pertunanganku berakhir dan kini aku baik-baik saja," ia menatap tajam kakak-adik itu secara bergantian, "tapi tidak kepada kalian berdua."

Dadanya naik-turun dengan kentara, gadis yang satu program studi dengan Inuyasha itu menarik napas panjang demi menenangkan diri. "Sejujurnya, semua buku motivasi yang kubaca, yoga, atau pilates yang kulakukan itu agar aku dapat melupakan penghianatan si dungu Hojo dengan sepupu berbisa seperti Kikyou."

Dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke luar, kedua tangan Kagome terangkat ke atas sesaat sebelum menggebrak halus meja. Wajah manisnya berkerut-kerut seakan menahan sakit, gadis itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, lima detik kemudian kedua maniknya kembali terbuka. Higurashi Kagome menatap kedua bersaudara itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata dengan nada tegas, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, _trust me, I'm not okay."_

Suara Kagome sedikit mengeras ketika ia melanjutkan, _"I'm not o-fucking-kay!?"_ Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali bergelung, mengubur wajah di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja dan terisak.

"Apa kau hendak berdiam diri dan meratapi nasib?" Tanya Sesshoumaru yang mengambil Sejarah sebagai program studinya, sama dengan Kikyou dan Hojo.

Masih bertahan di posisinya, gadis itu menyahut dengan sengit, "Aku tidak meratapi nasib!?"

"Karena itu, lakukanlah sesuatu!" ujar Sesshoumaru acuh tak acuh.

"Benci untuk ku akui, tapi kali ini si _Ice Prick_ benar. Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kagome sambil menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu secara bergiliran.

Tiga detik kemudian, Inuyasha memecah keheningan dengan penuh antusias. "Hei, aku punya ide bagus."

.

.

.

Diiringi oleh musik, kedua orang tua Hojo, juga ibu dan kakek Kagome yang menjadi wali Kikyou sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Kini giliran sepasang pengantin yang berjalan di atas karpet merah untuk menuju panggung, langkah mereka yang ditemani oleh gema musik indah memang terlihat anggun, tapi kebahagiaan tidak terpancar di kedua wajah mempelai. Dengan setelan jas dan senyum terbaiknya, Hojo berjalan gagah. Dan Kikyou, ia yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih rancangan desainer ternama dan tatanan rambut _hairstylist_ terkenal, gagal terlihat menawan.

 _Tube wedding dress_ itu seharusnya memberikan kesan seksi dan elegan sang pengantin wanita, bukan _kinky_ seperti yang Kikyou tampilkan sekarang. Buah dadanya yang terekspos terlihat sangat tumpah-ruah sehingga, wanita terhormat manapun tidak akan nyaman memandang ke arahnya terlalu lama. Sedangkan bagi Kikyou sendiri, gaun yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari kenangan terindahnya kini telah resmi menjadi alat penyiksa. Semua yang hadir pun dapat melihat wajahnya yang seperti menahan sakit dan tercekik, kilat keringat dingin terlihat di keningnya.

Di _ballroom_ megah nan mewah yang didominasi warna putih dan penuh dengan hiasan bunga cantik juga para tamu dengan dandanan terheboh, Kikyou terlihat pucat.

Dalam hatinya, wanita itu terus-menerus merutuki berat badannya yang naik secara drastis. Alih-alih tampil bak model di hari terpentingnya, ia malah sesak napas karena terpaksa memakai dua korset dengan dua ukuran yang berbeda agar lingkar badannya dapat masuk ke baju pengantinnya yang mengecil. Mengecil karena badannya yang sedikit melebar.

Wanita yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan Hojo itu tak habis pikir, dengan _weight loss program_ yang ia jalanin dengan ketat dan rutin meminum susu khusus untuk diet yang tinggi kandungan protein, bagaimana mungkin dalam dua minggu berat badannya naik dua kilogram?

Berbanding terbalik dengan sepupunya, Kagome yang mengenakan _one shoulder long dress_ berbahan satin berwarna kuning keemasan dengan belahan paha tinggi nampak ceria dengan wajah cantik merona. Gadis itu mengekor di belakang pengantin sebagai saudari dan _bridesmaid_ sang mempelai wanita. Andai saja pesta pernikahan Kikyou dan Hojo ini terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, Kagome yakin, ia pasti takkan sanggup berdiri dengan senyum seperti saat ini.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar ketika matanya bertatapan dengan iris emas Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha yang berdiri di antara para tamu. Ia menahan diri untuk tetap berjalan dengan anggun dan tidak berlari lalu memeluk keduanya.

Detik, menit, dan jam berlalu, prosesi demi prosesi acara resepsi pernikahan internasional_yang sudah pasti kehendak Kikyou_telah dilewati. Pengantin beserta kedua orang tua duduk berderet di meja panjang menghadap para tamu yang juga duduk mengelilingi puluhan meja bundar yang telah dipersiapkan.

Kini, saatnya para keluarga, kerabat, dan sahabat dari kedua pengantin 'tuk memberikan pidato panjang lebar. Pidato pendek maupun panjang yang berisi pandangan mereka tentang sang mempelai juga doa untuk keduanya silih berganti. Selama pidato dibacakan oleh Yura, sahabat Kikyou yg menjadi _Maid of Honor_ , para tamu tersenyum dan menatap kagum, seakan-akan Kikyou dan Hojo adalah pasangan terbaik abad itu.

Tibalah waktu untuk _best man_ dari pihak Hojo, yaitu Miroku, memberikan pidatonya. Sorot proyektor di layar yang berada pada sisi kanan panggung mulai menyala. Layar putih itu kini penuh dengan masa-masa kebersamaan Hojo dan para sahabatnya yang penuh petualangan di sebuah pulau eksotis yang berada di Asia Tenggara. Foto Hojo dan Miroku yang sedang mencoba _flying board_ di sebuah pantai seharusnya mengakhiri _slide_ foto itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Foto yang ada terus berganti; Dimulai dengan foto Kikyou yang berciuman dengan Mahasiswa Kedokteran bernama Suikotsu. Foto Kikyou sedang mengintip isi celana Kohaku, mahasiswa semester pertama yang juga teman Miroku. Gambar beresolusi tinggi Kikyou dan Naraku_yang notabenenya seorang dosen_tengah _petting_ di kelas. Foto Kikyou yang sedang memegang dua gelas besar berisi bir dipeluk dari belakang oleh Renkotsu_masalah di foto itu terletak pada kedua tangan Renkotsu yang tengah meremas payudara Kikyou. Dan yang terakhir adalah, foto Kikyou dan Yura yang sedang berciuman dalam keadaan _topless_!

Selama pergantian foto berlangsung, pelbagai macam reaksi keluar dari ratusan tamu yang ada; Mereka terkesiap, sebelum terperanjat, dan terperangah untuk waktu yang lama bahkan setelah _slide_ foto usai diputar dan layar kembali putih.

Tak terkecuali Kagome, kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Semua wajah yang dipasang oleh kedua pihak keluarga pun seiras, penuh horor.

 _Ballroom_ itu sangat sunyi, satu-satunya bunyi berasal dari kaki kursi yang bergesekan di lantai marmer ketika Hojo bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah kepergian pengantin pria, semua perhatian tertuju pada Kikyou. Bukan dengan tatapan kagum dan iri lagi, ratusan pasang mata tamu memandangnya seakan-akan ia adalah pelaku kejahatan keji yang tak dapat dimaafkan.

Satu persatu pihak keluarga Hojo meninggalkan ruangan, keadaan pun berubah drastis, kesunyian yang canggung beralih menjadi riuh-ramai oleh desas-desus para tamu. Mengumpulkan harga diri yang tersisa, dengan dagu yang terangkat, Kikyou masih dapat memasang wajah dingin yang seakan tak terpengaruh oleh lubang neraka yang tiba-tiba mengelilinginya. Mata kosongnya menatap lurus saat ia menyaksikan para tamu menghilang dari pestanya.

Beberapa meja masih terisi oleh mereka yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tinggal dan menikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada. Salah satu meja itu adalah tempat Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, juga Kagome berada. Setelah menata ekspresi, dengan segera gadis itu menoleh pada si bungsu Taisho yang duduk di kanannya dan si sulung Taisho di sebelah kirinya.

Meja bulat kecil yang disediakan untuk mereka agak jauh dari meja utama, tempat mempelai dan keluarga yang tersisa berada, tapi tetap saja, gadis itu berbisik ketika bertanya, "Apa ini perbuatan salah satu dari kalian?"

Sesshoumaru yang hampir selalu mengenakan topeng tanpa ekspresinya hanya bungkam.

Sedangkan Inuyasha, pemuda tampan itu mengulum senyum kemenangan.

Mata Kagome memicing memandang sahabatnya itu, kepalanya bergeleng kecil. "Inuyasha, _that was ..., that was ..._."

" _Cool? Awesome? Great?"_ Cengiran Inuyasha kian lebar, _"or sweet?"_

" _No!"_ Protes Kagome. _"That was horrible!"_

" _I thought that was fucking briliant!"_ seru Inuyasha dengan lantang di akhir kalimat.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Kagome menutup mulut Inuyasha. Dan Sesshoumaru melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada sang adik. Tangan kanan Inuyasha menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kagome, menurunkannya, lalu mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Hingga detik ini pun aku masih tak percaya aku menuruti nasihatmu, Inuyasha. Menukar susu diet Kikyou dengan susu penambah berat badan atau balas dendam dalam bentuk apapun tak pernah terpikirkan olehku." Kagome menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula, tadinya aku ragu Kikyou mau mencoba rasa baru susu yang biasa diminumnya." Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku masih tak percaya bahwa rencanamu itu berhasil."

"Keh!"

"Walau bagiku sedikit berisi membuat Kikyou semakin cantik, ia pasti histeris melihat angka jarum timbangan berhenti bergerak sekarang." Untuk yang kesekian kali, Kagome menghela napas. "Tapi kurasa, kini Kikyou memiliki permasalahan yang lebih besar dari itu." Lagi-lagi Kagome menggeleng kecil. "Kukira, apa yang telah kulakukan pada Kikyo sudah sangat buruk." Titik pandang gadis itu terhenti pada gelas setengah penuh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia perbuat, apa yang kau lakukan padanya itu tidak ada apa-apanya, _Wench_."

Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam sahabatnya dan menyentak, _"Stop calling me wench!"_

Inuyasha balas membentak, _"So stop blaming yourself for what that fucking bitch did!"_

"Dia pantas menerimanya," tutur Sesshoumaru dengan dingin.

" _Not you too._ " Kagome menghela napas ringan, "Sesshoumaru, jangan katakan kau pun turut andil atas apa yang baru saja terjadi." Emas milik putra tertua Touga Taisho itu dipandangnya lekat-lekat, berharap akan penyangkalan yang terlontar.

" _Hate to say it, Wench."_ Setelah atensi Kagome tertuju padanya, dengan gerakan kepala, Inuyasha menunjuk sang kakak, "tapi dialah si pemilik ide cemerlang, aku hanyalah eksekutor."

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kagome dengan ragu sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Ia sangat mempercayai keduanya, dari Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha lah ia belajar mengerti bahwa semua orang pasti akan tersakiti suatu saat nanti. Tidak masalah untuk merasa takut dan menangis. Tak hanya itu, dengan cara mereka sendiri, kakak-beradik itu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi wanita tangguh, tetap tegar dan tidak terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Kedua putra Taisho itulah yang mengajarkannya untuk segera bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Namun kali ini, bukan hanya rasa nyaman dan aman berdekatan dengan keduanya. Saat ia menatap keduanya, ada perasaan asing yang menjalar di hatinya. Perasaan yang lebih kuat dari persahabatan. Perasaan yang tak dapat ia namakan.

Kedua pria tampan itu balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata dan suara penuh kesungguhan, secara bergantian mereka berkata ...

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak pernah main-main menjaga apa yang dipedulikannya."

Mengerti arah pembicaraan sang kakak, Inuyasha pun tak mau ketinggalan. "Tenang saja, Kagome. Aku akan melindungimu."

' _Kagome, katanya? Sejak kapan Inuyasha memanggilku dengan nama? Dan ..., dan ..., apa yang baru saja kudengar itu benar? Sesshoumaru mempedulikanku? Apakah keadaan bisa menjadi lebih aneh dari ini?'_

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan terakhir di benak Kagome, kedua penerus Taisho Corporation itu berbicara secara serentak.

"Kami akan menjagamu."

 _'Kami?'_

Dan entah mengapa, pada saat itu, sanubari Kagome lantang meneriakkan satu kata secara berulang-ulang. Satu kata yang baru saja ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu tatkala membaca legenda kuno tentang seorang _miko_ muda yang menumpas kejahatan bersama kakak-beradik siluman anjing pemilik dua pedang legendaris yang menguasai Wilayah Barat Jepang pada zaman feodal ...

 _Troilism._

~Fin~

* * *

Wench: Kata panggilan Inuyasha untuk Kagome di manga.

Kakapo: Satu-satunya jenis burung kakatua yang tak bisa terbang. Burung itu juga termasuk binatang paling langka di dunia.

Troilism: Triolism: Threesome.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
